Alien from outer space
by captain-viper
Summary: The story is about a man who found an alien in the outskirts of the streets... Will the alien be stopped?
1. Guest starring the evil from outer space

A diamondback productions pictures presents:

Alien from outer space…

Chapter 1: Guest starring the evil from outer space…

One night…. Bob cage was walking on the street until he saw a UFO flying up in the air whirling in circles until it landed on the ground… He also saw an alien lying inside the UFO… It has an extra jaw inside its mouth for head biting…

Bob: Who are you???

(Alien's growl coming out from its mouth…)

Bob: Can you talk???

(Alien suddenly roared)

Bob: Urgh….

Bob: POLICE HELP!!!

When the alien is closer to bob and an extra jaw came out from its mouth…. It was getting closer to bob's head…. But a gunshot was heard and shot the alien dead…. It was the policeman…

Policeman: Are you all right???

Bob: I am fine…

Policeman: All right then… I shall take this alien away…

Bob: Thank you very much…

Policeman: You are welcome…

While the policeman was about to call the scientists to come… The alien rises up and slashed the policeman dead and flees…

Bob: Oh no…. Someone is going to stop this extraterrestrial thing before it goes on a rampage….

( To be continued)


	2. The hunt begins

Chapter 2: The hunt begins…

Bob runs around to hunt for the alien and saw a shadow an alien running around… Bob tries to chase for it but it escaped… Suddenly a neighbor saw him and asks…

Neighbor: What are you wandering here???

Bob: Call the police!!! There is an alien wandering around… It has been shot but not dead…

Neighbor: Enough of your jokes… There is no such thing as aliens…. You are scaring me to death!!!

Bob: You don't know what death it is!!!

(Music starts)

And the hunt begins…. Bob entered the hospital… It saw some of the dead patients and some dead policemen… Bob found a gun… He picked it up and saw the alien starring…

The alien pounced on him… Bob shoot at the alien on the head… And the alien dropped dead…

Bob: I better run fast or I will be dead meat….

Bob saw all of the UFOS flying and whirling around the sky… And many aliens run up to Bob… Bob run to a nearby ambulance van and drive it… He crashed all the aliens to death and droved to the police station… When he came out of the car… He saw an alien standing there… The alien pounced on him in a flash and suddenly blacked-out…

(To be continued on the chapter 3)


	3. Evil aliens come marching home

Chapter 3: Evil Aliens coming marching their homes

Suddenly Bob wakes up in a hospital… And his gun was gone… And he ran out of his room… Only to find all the staffs were dead… And the alien was on the loose… Bob went to the guard room and found a gun and picked it up…

He was coming back to his home… He found an alien trying to destroy his home… Bob clicked his gun and emptied his gun on the alien and it dropped dead…

Bob went to other police stations and find a Marshall there…

Marshall: I found a dead alien there…

Bob: NO!!! It is unstoppable!!! It can't be dead!!!

Marshall: Why???

Bob: When I was going for a walk in the street I was the first one to find all the aliens!!! A policeman shoots it… And the alien rises up and kills the police!!!

Marshall: Well let's burn it…

Bob: No… We better blast it… It will rise up soon if we burnt it…

Marshall: All right…

The Marshall and Bob worked together with the SADAR rocket launcher… And shoot the alien and blows it… (Off screen)

Marshall looked out of the window… It was a THOUSANDS OF ALIENS!!!

Marshall: We better leave now there is a thousands of aliens out there!!!

The machine gun was on the table… And Bob grabs it…

Bob: Grab the machine gun!!! NOW!!!

(To be continued on the final chapter 4)


	4. Wrathbringer

Chapter 4: Wrath bringer

While Bob and the Marshall were escaping from the evil aliens that is marching and chasing them… The Marshall stops for a while and shoots his machine gun to stop them on their tracks… Bob looks at the Marshall shooting the aliens…

Bob: Quick!!! Stop shooting we gotta run!!!

Marshall: Hahahaha!!! (Points the gun at Bob…)

Bob: What the hell are you doin???

Marshall: TIME TO DIE!!!

Then an alien pounces on the Marshall and eat the Marshall for meal… Bob quickly takes the machine gun and runs away for his dear life… Bob was lucky to saw a SADAR lying nearby… Knowing that the aliens are far away and there is no time to waste… He quickly picked up the SADAR and shoots it… The aliens were quickly dead and outnumbered… When the rockets were over… Bob whacks an alien was coming to him… And the alien fainted…

Bob was lucky again to found a car nearby the road and he droves it… The aliens ran back into their UFOS and tracking down Bob… The aliens were quick enough for their sharp eyes to notice Bob was trying to escape to the police station but the aliens shoot their lasers from their UFOS and a direct hit to Bob and he fainted…

The soldiers arrived and shoot the aliens one by one… The alien were shot and rises up again to attack the soldiers… One by one the soldiers were outnumbered… And soldiers were retreating and taking Bob with them and leaves the group of aliens eating the soldier's meat… (Off screen)

When Bob wakes up he find a couple of soldiers standing there…

Lieutenant: Lucky did you survive… Corporal…

Bob: What are you all talking about???

Lieutenant: We saved your life… If not for us you would be dead…

Bob: Why all the aliens came to earth and terrorize us???

Lieutenant: We had no idea… All the citizens of the city were dead and our armies were outnumbered… And I got some worst news….

Bob: What???

Lieutenant: The aliens were quickly rising and we will be the next target if we don't run for our damn lives fast!!! Luckily we tracked all the aliens were running back to their hives… Now it's our chance to blow their ass out!!!

Bob: Don't waste your time now!!! Let's run now!!!

Lieutenant: Yeah!!! Soldiers lets move out!!!

Soldiers: YES SIR!!!

Bob and the armies were escaping their lives hoping to find a way to escape… Lieutenant suddenly found a hive… The hive was dark… And there are aliens… The soldiers risked their lives to stop the aliens one by one the all aliens and all soldiers were killed… The Lieutenant planted a bomb inside the hive… Bob and Lieutenant quickly run away from the hive and a loud exploding sound was heard… They escaped back into their car and now hunting the last alien that was following behind their backs… The Queen alien…

Bob and the Lieutenant stopped at the big field… And the Queen alien started to appear… The Queen alien strikes the Lieutenant and impales him (off screen)….

Lieutenant (In a dying voice): Corporal…. Fight this evil monster and finish it once and for all with your machine gun…. FIGHT IT NOW!!! Ughhhh… (Dies and no response)

Bob shoots his machine gun with all his might and shot the Queen alien and uses a combistick at the floor and uses it to impale the Queen alien… The Queen alien dies… Bob was scared that he fell on the floor…

Bob: It is finally over… The people were dead in this city and I am all alone…

There was a helicopter ready to take Bob away from this city… And Bob rides into it…

Bob: Thank you…

Helicopter driver: No problem…

When the helicopter takes Bob to another town and leaves…

And the Queen alien rises up with the stick inside its stomach and looks up the sky where the helicopter leaves…

(The end)


End file.
